Emerald Green
by gottabekiddinme
Summary: Moments throughout the books as witnessed by a nameless Slytherin. Microdrabbles.
1. Fear

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, the awesomeness that is Harry Potter is not my property. *sulks***_

_**If there are any moments you'd like to see, review or pm and let me know!**_

_Book One_

Fear

None of us knew what was happening.

Of course we were all terrified, especially those of us just beginning to learn to fly. It wasn't exactly comforting to see that a broom, even the best broom, could be so easily tampered with.

And then it clicked that someone was trying to kill the Boy Who Lived.

Suddenly I didn't even notice that the match was still going on. I stared at the broom as if my gaze would make it stop and didn't breathe again until he was safe.

But I was still disappointed in the score.


	2. Tears

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **_

_Book One_

Tears

Did he have to do it at the feast?

The year had been an uphill climb for Slytherin. Other students hated us. Professors were biased toward their own houses. The house cup became a way to prove that we were just as good as anyone else. We worked hard for those points. For that feast.

It was bad enough that we lost it. But to lose it in such a public way was heartbreaking. Certainly they deserved recognition. But so did we.

There were tears in the Slytherin dungeon that night.

_**I do think that was kind of a low blow.**_


	3. Annoyance

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.**_

_Book Two_

Annoyance

Pixies. PIXIES? Really? They're not dark, they're just annoying. If he can't handle a bunch of Cornish pixies, he doesn't deserve the job.

Sure, he's handsome. Very handsome indeed. But I get the distinct impression that he has very little else going for him. If I am ever in need of protection, I pray that he is not my only option.

I wonder what he'll set loose next class. Nifflers, perhaps?


	4. Shy

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**_

_Book Two_

Shy

Of course he was trying to stop it. Anyone with two brain cells to rub together would realize that he would be the last person to attack anybody.

But people are stupid and easily frightened. Where there is fear, logic flies out the window, and suddenly one year olds are dark wizards.

I knew he was innocent. But how could I say so? He was a Gryffindor. I was a Slytherin. He was the Boy Who Lived. I was a nobody. None of them would have listened to me.


	5. Horror

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**_

_Book Three_

Horror

It wasn't funny.

Dementors are horrible creatures. All your nightmares given form and substance, but no face, which only makes it worse.

Everyone on that train was forced to relive the worst moments of their lives. Fear, sadness, grief, every horrible feeling, every terrible memory. My own memories are bad enough. I don't even want to imagine what he went through.


	6. Sleepover

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

_Book Three_

Sleepover

Seriously? A flowering shrub? How, exactly, would he travel in the form of a flowring shrub? There had to be a simpler explanation.

But at this point, explanations weren't necessary. We just wanted to know that we were safe. The prefects didn't exactly help. How much good did they think they would be against a crazed mass murderer? If he decided to come into the Great Hall, they couldn't stop him.

And yet it was oddly comforting, all of us being together for a change.


	7. Unforgivable

_**Nope, still not mine.**_

_Book Four_

Unforgivable

It's not just his eye that's mad.

The three Unforgivable Curses are unforgivable for a reason. The overpowering of another's will. Torture. Murder. These are things that everyone should be aware of, yes, but by demonstrating them in the classroom, he essentially taught us how to perform them.

I need to start steering clear of some of my housemates.


	8. Denial

_**Wow, it's been a long time. I'm hoping to get this one done soon. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_Book Four_

Denial

No.

NO. This isn't happening. We'll wake up tomorrow and he'll show up at breakfast laughing about how stupid we all are.

Right?

He'll be there to beat us next Quidditch season, won't he?

Oh Merlin, _no._


	9. Overstepping

_**Disclaimer: I own several things, but Harry Potter isn't one of them.**_

_Book Five_

Overstepping

The Ministry is getting nervy.

I doubt any teacher has ever interrupted Dumbledore's speech before. There's something sinister in the way she says things. And then…

I've noticed people hiding their hands when they come back from detention.

I hope one of the professors blasts her out of their classroom.


	10. Fireworks

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.**_

_Book Five_

Fireworks

Well done. Oh, well done, boys! I'll be paying a visit to your shop soon, never you fear.

You've done what nobody else could. United us. From Peeves (and you are the only students he's ever taken orders from!), to the professors, right down to some of the Slytherins.

And that, that is not the miracle you might think it is. I wish we had known about Dumbledore's Army.

I would have joined.

_And, being cunning, would have figured out how to avoid getting caught._


	11. Worry

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine**_

_Book Six_

Worry

No Defence teacher has lasted more than a year. Our first died. The second lost his memory. The third had to leave – that really wasn't fair. The fourth turned out to be a Death Eater. The fifth wasn't much better, power-mad and cruel.

And now Professor Snape has the job.

I'm terrified for him.


	12. Grief

_**Disclaimer: No, I did not miraculously gain possession of Harry Potter between yesterday and today.**_

_Book Six_

Grief

I can't believe it.

I don't want to believe it.

They came. A student – a _student_ – let them in.

And now, for the first time, the Dark Mark glows over Hogwarts.

I don't even have the satisfaction of having fought back. I didn't _know._ And Professor Snape…

Professor Snape.

My head of house.

My favourite teacher.

Every Slytherin's father figure.

That betrayal hurts the most of all.


	13. Smile

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**_

_Book Seven_

Smile

I wished I hadn't come. The traitor in the Headmaster's office. Death Eaters on the teaching staff. Torture for detention. The entire school sunk into despair.

And then the graffiti started.

Dumbledore's Army.

Still recruiting.

And for the first time in months, I smiled.


	14. Cleanup

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own the rights.**_

_Book Seven_

Cleanup

I came back. Of course I did. Hogwarts is my home.

I've been fighting all year, in my own way. And I wasn't about to stop now.

I ran. I dodged. I fired curse after curse and I know some of them hit their mark. And I prayed that we would find a way to live.

Then they walked out of the forest.

I almost gave up. Almost gave in to despair. But Neville caught my eye and I stiffened my spine.

And then the hat…and the fire.

And then I saw a flash of metal and a spurt of blood, and in that moment I knew that we had won.

The rest was just cleanup.

_**I envision the Slytherins guiding people to the Room of Requirement, sneaking supplies out of the hospital wing, maybe setting the occasional trap for the Carrows. And really, if I had been at Hogwarts at that point? Neville would have been my hero. Not Harry. He'd be a distant figure. One more chapter and this little story is done.**_


	15. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**_

Epilogue

There has always been war around the edges of my life. My first eleven years were defined by the memory of my parents' fear.

Hogwarts was safe. A place that evil could never touch. Or so we thought, until she came in fifth year. And we didn't truly believe it until the end of sixth.

And then it was here that the sky came crashing down on our heads. Here that so many of us lost so much, and had to grow up so fast. Yet the good…the good is worth it.

I grew up here. Met my best friends and worst enemies. Lived, learned, loved and fought. Every stone holds a memory. And I know that Hogwarts will always be here to welcome me home.

_**AN: This took so long because I didn't want this story to end. I have several ideas for more fics, but I think this will always be my favourite. Side note: Can you imagine having to go back to school for another year after the battle? Especially if you'd fought in it? That would take one heck of a psychological toll.**_


End file.
